The Ledgend of Zelda: A Link to The Future
by pati3ntzer0
Summary: Whether this story is considered canon or not in the Zelda Timeline, is up to the reader. As I will introduce and developed new theories and themes typically not found in the Zelda series such as having a steampunk setting. The story takes place after the events of Twilight Princess. More information can be found in the disclaimer. Hope you enjoy, this is my first fan fic.
1. Disclaimer

***Disclaimer***

***Please read***

This story is a fan fiction of the Zelda series, as most of you obviously know. Whether this story is canonical or not in accordance to the Zelda timeline is entirely up to the reader. Since, I will introduce and develop new themes and theories. As a reader, you may or may not agree with these theories. However, regardless I will develop them. One such Theory deals with Link, Zelda, & Ganon's reincarnations throughout several of the games. This theory will also involve events that happened directly after Twilight Princess that I plan to add in the story.

To give you a very brief explanation, as to not spoil the entire story. The story takes place approximately 100-150 years after the events of Twilight Princess, in a kingdom called Calatia (If your confused about Calatia, look it up on Zeldapedia), unfortunate events unfold, leading Link to travel to Hyrule to save princess Zelda, her father, and the whole kingdom of Calatia. However, Link will learn new things, and uncover dangerous secrets that have been covered for ages. I hope you all enjoy my story, as It is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter I: New beginings

Chapter 1

New beginnings.

The dream came suddenly. He was in a field filled with patches of grass, lush and green, reeds were swaying to the breeze that blew through the field. He stood up and looked around. Then je realised that he was wearing a tattered green Tunic, with vambraces, and boots, he could have recalled wearing a hat, but he wasn't at the time. He looked down to his arms and saw two things. In his right hand, was a shield, bearing a crest he didn't recognise? At his left arm, he was holding a sword, that was a bright illustrious silver colour, that when exposed to the light, reflected a pearly white colour, but it was stained with a wet red colour he knew too all to well. Then, a sharp pain ran through the left shoulder, he looked over it. Lodged in the muscle of his left shoulder, was an arrow shaft. The feathers were wrinkled and a liquid the same colour as on his sword, was running down his chest, staining the tunic, he knew that what was on his sword, and coming forth from his wound was blood. Then he looked up. The sky was crimson red, with Smokey clouds. He then truly looked around his surrounding, observing, absorbing the scenery in it's entirety.

The field was dotted with arrows and various other weapons, and not far from him, he was inscribed in a circle of a mass of fallen bodies around him, although there were a good few metres apart. He looked intensively at the bodies. They were in armour, of various colours, and metals, weapons were dispersed around them, and some of the weapons were lodged in other bodies. There was blood soaking in the soil and painting the armour of those who had fallen, reflecting the light of the sun and staining the grass. He couldn't help think of the horror of the scene, brutal, and unforgiving. What were these soldiers, these noble knights fighting for? He questioned. Then, in the far off distance, he saw something. A castle, under siege, in fact, most of it seemed to be badly damaged and falling to ruin. He was compelled to walk towards it, and so, he inched his right foot forward, then his left. Then before he knew it, he was walking past the bodies of the deceased soldiers and men.

As he walked, dragging his bloodied sword through the bloodied ground, he thought to himself. What was he doing here; he had no memory of this place. He doesn't remember dawning a tunic, and taking a silvery white sword to battle. Nor does he remember how he got an arrow lodged into his shoulder. He examined it further; the point was sticking out of the back of his shoulder. He took the point, and broke it off from the shaft, funny, how did he know how to do that? He lifted the arrowhead to his view, and saw his own blood on it; he then proceeded to pull the remaining shaft from his shoulder. He grunted in pain but he managed. He kept on walking. He viewed the various corpses left on the field. He couldn't even imagine what they were fighting for. He looked down, and on to his left hand. On the back of his hand, was a gold glowing triangle, he didn't know why It was glowing, much less, why the bottom left portion of it was glowing slightly brighter than the rest. Nonetheless, he didn't regard it for to long, and trudged forward.

He further passed through the field, and went further, until he reached the castle, which he had seen beyond his starting point. When he had got there, it had seemed the siege had finished, leaving a fresh plane of bodies, whose bodily liquids stained the grass. He looked at the walls of the castle, they in ruin. Gargantuan portions of the walls had been toppled, with other portions crumbling, in fact, only small and very few portions of the wall seemed to remain somewhat intact. He looked beyond to what looked like a small plaza, which seemed to be in ruins. To his dismay, the bridge entering to the city was intact, so he entered, wondering, if this side of wall is completely destroyed, what of the others?

He wondered inside, and he saw that the devastation in the plaza was worse than in the fields. The city was in ruins, and bodies cluttered the ground, some soldiers, while others where just civilians. He looked upon the innocent kids women and men laid out in gruelling manners on the ground. What did they do to deserve such savagery, why did they have to die? The fountain was destroyed; water everywhere, a good lot of it diluting the blood of all the soldiers and innocents.

He looked to the right of him, and saw the gates to the palace. In the gates, there was a figure, in shadows, standing at the entrance. Who was this figure? He thought to himself. He then took it up on himself to investigate. He ventured past the first set of gates, and walked toward the palace gates, where the figure was standing. As he walked closer, everything around him seemed to get darker, and fade, soon enough, it was pitch black, with only him and the figure standing. The man he found himself was dressed in black robes.

The boy walked closer, and was halted by the sound of the stranger's voice, it was gruff, and the stranger said: "Ah, the hero." "The hero has re-awakened". The stranger turned around, and his face was masked in the darkness surrounding him.

"A path awaits you, young hero. A path that will not be easy to follow. You will be distraught many times as you go along, and you will be tempted to stray from it. Do not let the courage in your heart escape you."

He had no idea what the stranger was saying, but, befor he could react, he found himself falling. Falling into darkness. As his screams echoed he saw a light, light that seemed familiar, then he awoke.

Light entered the window, highlighting the dust moving through the air. The light was blinding, and seemed to get rid of the darkness in the room. In the path of the light, was a young boy, about sixteen, maybe seventeen in age, the light illuminated his face, and he was squeezing his eyes shut, as to try to get away from the light. He opened one eye, and the grey iris contracted and gave him a black dot that was his pupil, he quickly moved away from the light, to the side of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and then thought to himself. Something was up, but he couldn't place it.

The boy, or rather, young man was of an average length, about five and a half feet in stature, maybe six feet, he was at a good weight range, with a lean build. His muscles were well defined. He had a brownish, blonde hair that parted to the sides. His face was somewhat angular, with well-defined cheekbones, and a jawline that was strong. His ears, like most Calatians, ended with a sharp point. Lastly on his left hand, he had a birthmark, a collection of Three triangles, that joined together to form one big triangle, or rather, one big triangle, with an inverted triangle, that lined up perfectly with the edges as to give the effect of three triangles joined together.

He dawned a beige shirt, with pale green trousers that ended at his calves. His room was a mess. Then, a voice called out for him.

"Link!"

Reacting to the voice, the adolescent stood up, and fastened on sandals. He went down stair and then saw his caller, who was his father sitting in a table. There was food laid out. Link then saw that his father had


End file.
